When an Asguardian falls in Love
by AnnoyingEachOtherSince2007
Summary: Thor's little sister visits the Avengers with a plot to take her brother home. It fails miserably for one reason: Tony Stark. The Asguardian princess is madly in love with him. Will her determination to win the love of Iron Man be the downfall of the Avengers when Loki uses this to his advantage? First Avenger story. PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations sir, on today's smashing victory for the Avengers," said the English accented voice of Jarvis.

"Jarvis get my favorite pizzeria on speed dial. We're celebrating," said Tony Stark as he walked into the huge mansion with three other Avengers. "So Thor what do you like on your pizza?" Tony continued.

"I am still not accustomed to earth's subsidence, what is this pizza?" Thor replied in a regal Asguardian accent.

"Hulk like anchovies," the gruff voice of Hulk broke in with his demand.

"Jarvis order anchovies for the big guy." Tony commanded.

The four had just stopped the Mandarin from conquering the Indian subcontinent. So here they were back at the Avengers Mansion celebrating a glorious victory.

"Anything else sir?" Jarvis inquired.

"Yeah get my usual, something with meat on it for Thor and something classic for the Captain." Tony replied flippantly.

"Right away sir. The pizza should be here in two hours."

"Two hours?" Steve, a.k.a. Captain America, questioned quite puzzled.

"Well when you're having pizza flown in from Italy. It takes some time." Iron man said with a smile.

An epic battle for the last piece of pizza was about to begin. Nothing else had happened that day; actually it was nice to have a day when the world seemed ok. Even though no one said anything it was unsettling.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Steve commented as Hulk took the last piece of pizza from Iron Man and Thor.

"Sir! There is an intruder outside the Avengers Mansion!" Jarvis alerted at that moment.

"Well I guess we'll see Capt." Iron Man said as his helmet closed over his face.

Bang! They were too late. The sound of a large metal door shattering pierced their ears. All stood ready to attack, Thor with hammer in hand and Captain America with his shield up in arms, Hulk ready to smash, and Iron Man armored and ready. Then like all of the Avengers epic adventures something unexpected happened a tall, beautiful, young woman dressed much like Thor walked in. She was wearing a black dress with silver medallions on it, a long red velvet cape, and tall silver boots. She wore a helmet with wings on it, like Thor but hers was decorated with diamonds. She carried a diamond shaped hammer. Her hair was long and blond, like rays of sun, and her eyes were a lightning colored blue.

"Thor a think a obsessed, crazed fan is here for you." Iron Man said to the surprised Asguiardian.

"Fear not humans, I bring new of Asguard to Thor." Her voice was calm but determined and unimpressed.

"Thaira, What brings thee to Midguard?" Thor walked up to the girl with a smile on his face.

"I bring thee news from father. Brother, he wants thee to return home."

"Brother?!" Captain America and Iron Man shouted at once in shock.

"Yea, this is my younger sister, Thaira, princess of Asguard. Silence filled the room for a moment until Tony replied to Thaira, "So are you single? "

Thaira glared at him with her fierce blue eyes that seemed to soften for maybe just one moment. Completely ignored the others the girl turned to her brother.

"Thor, I need to speak to thee of Asguard. There is much unrest." Her voice was pleading but Thor did not seem moved.

"What does father want, Thaira?"

"Thor we need you to return to Asguard. The ice giants have broken the treaty and Loki has made three escape attempts. The kingdom needs its crown prince. Thor Asguard needs you."

"Asguard is safe under father's protection. Thaira, he has no need of me."

"How do you know if you have not been home to see?" She said with a frown.

"Is this all the news thou has brought?" "Nay, it is worse. Many Asguardians have gone missing, vanished with no trace. Cannot thou see the great danger Asguard is in? Thor thou must return."

"And if I do not return with thee, sister?" Thor questioned.

"That is no option brother, I have been doing _your_ job for far to long." She shot back fiercely.

"I never asked thee to do my job." Thor calmly replied but with firmness in his tone.

"But you left, Thor!"

The room was dead silent. Both Asguardians had lost their joyful composures any trace of a smile was gone. Thor had a steady solemn look on his face. He was conflicted but only his little sister could tell. Thaira looked as beautiful as ever, but it was shadowed by the fierce and spirited glare she shot at her brother. Tension filled the room. Both were ready for a battle.

"Now there must be some way that we can work this out." Steve said breaking the silence.

"There is nothing to work out my brother must make a decision or I will make it for him." Thaira said impatiently.

"I shall not leave the Avengers or Midguard. Thaira thee can return to father and tell him that Midguard still needs me."

"Thor how could you?" The girl was obviously upset.

"Sister, I must do this. Return home you shall be safest there. If Asguard is under attack then Midguard is certain to be next. I know thee can handle Loki and father can handle the safety of Asguard." He put his hand on her shoulder, intended as a comforting gesture but instead she pulled away.

"I shall not be treated as a child." Her voice was steady, calm but overflowing with restrained emotion. "I shall not depart unless you are with me. I have never failed Asguard and I shall not let you be my failure!"

A slightly cocky smile crossed Thor's face. He knew there was nothing she could do. "So be it. I give thee fair warning you shall be waiting a long time, Thaira."

The girl stomped her foot and stormed away in fury. "You shall not get away with this brother." She turned to him and shot back fiercely as she left the room. Thunder rumbled in the sky outside. It wasn't any ordinary storm brewing.

"Is she going to go and wreck any other part of this mansion?" Steve questioned Thor.

"Nay, I shall find her and send her back home. Thaira is not like this in Asguard. "

"Wait Thor" Tony said before he left. "How about I go talk to her. I don't want you to get in one of your deadly sibling feuds in my awesome mansion. Anyway she's pretty ticked at you."

Tony pushed pass Thor to follow Thaira.

"Stop, That might not be the greatest idea" Thor said.

"No, it'll be fine, you know I am great with the ladies." Stark said with a smile.

" Sir that is not advisable since you are in a relationship currently with Miss Potts."

"Oh, shut up Jarvis."

" I'll talk to her." Steve said. "I'm responsible, trustworthy, and single."

Both Steve and Tony raced to the door leaving Thor behind quite bewildered.

Please, Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to post this. Please Review!

Thunder rocked the sky and lightning flashed like never before as Thaira paced unhappily on one of the balconies of the Avengers Mansion. She stopped, turned and glared fiercely at Tony and Steve as they walked on to the balcony.

"Hey Princess-"

"What does thou want?" She interrupted Tony fiercely as a bolt of lightning crossed the sky. Tony unfazed by her continued.

"Well we were never properly introduced to you, and you probably would like to know who your brother dumped Asguard for. I'm Iron Man, Tony Stark, the most amazing, brilliant, handsome-"

"Don't forget ego-centered and obnoxious." Steve interrupted.

"Hey! Your old-fashioned and-"

"Stark you're digressing."

"Alright, I'll stop." He said giving Steve a glare. "You can call me Tony and this is Steve Rogers, better known as Caption America."

"What kind of trickery have you used to keep my brother from Asguard?" She questioned bluntly.

"Now don't get upset princess. Lets start with something we can all agree with. We all think your brother is a jerk right now. You don't like that he won't go home with you and we think that he should have introducing us to you sooner. I mean couldn't he have when Loki tried to take over the world. It would have been so easy and you are so much more interesting than Loki-"

"What Tony is trying to say here, is that Thor is here because he wants to be here and that you're welcome here also, but you just can't fly in here and force Thor to leave. Your brother has done a lot of good for the people of this world. We would be truly sorry for his absence"

"Well it's time he returns home, what could be more important than the safety of Asguard?" She said stubbornly.

"The safety of innocent defenseless people." Steve said.

"And Asguadian people aren't innocent!" She exclaimed.

"Asguard has Odin and hundreds of great warriors to protect the innocent. All earth has is us."

"No wonder your realm is a mess." She sarcastically.

"We do our best." Steve said humbly.

"I'm not talking about you." She said looking at Tony.

"Oh come on. Give me a chance, can't you just give us a chance, princess." Tony said.

"My name is Thaira!"

"Alright Thaira, How about you stay here for one day with the Avengers and if in twenty-four hours you aren't impressed by our awesomeness and if we seem pointless to you then you can take Thor home with you."

"Well that will be a waste of time. I've made up my mind." She said with a cunning smile.

"How about this, If we don't save 250 people in the next twenty-four hours then you can take Thor and go back to Asguard."

"And if you do."

"Then your brother stays and you have to stand outside Stark Tower in an Iron Girl outfit screaming I love the Avengers and Tony Stark at the top of your lungs for 15 minutes."

"Tony, Thor's going to be pretty angry when he hears this maybe you should talk to him first." Steve said disapprovingly.

"Don't worry I'll handle Thor, So is it a deal Thaira?"

"Only if I win then you dress as an Asguardian and stand in front of your Tower singing an ancient Asguardian ballad, which praises my people."

"So is it a deal?"

"A deal it is." She shook his hand happily.

"Tony I hope you know what your doing." Steve said with a sigh.

"Don't I always." He replied with a mischievous smile.

That evening Thaira joined the Avengers for dinner. Tony had given her a room across from the Black Widow's room. The Asguardian Princess was in a better mood then she had been earlier that day. Tony was overconfident, which was quite normal and Steve was uneasy about the whole deal. Thor was surprised to see his sister join them for dinner and that she seemed to be cheery about it. This put him in the best of spirits.

"Sister, are thou through being angry over my decision concerning Asguard?"

"Yea Thor, don't you realize that I have missed you? I'm glad to spend time with you." She said with a sly smile looking over at Tony. Steve caught that and gave Tony a concerned glance. Bruce, who wasn't Hulk at this time, noticed this immediately.

"Stark, What are you up to?" He said suspiciously.

"Me? Up to anything, No, not at all. Actually I'm just enjoying this steak."

"I don't know about that."

"So when is Clint and Natasha coming back?" Tony continued, changing the topic and ignoring Bruce.

"Are not they on an assignment for Director Fury?" Thor said.

"Clint said it would be awhile," Steve said quietly.

Dessert was brought out and all ate quietly accept Thor. It was the finest chocolate ice cream in the world. It was covered with cherries to complete the desert.

"It is nice to have thee around again, sister."

"It has been awhile brother, but what is this wonderful food?" Thaira said puzzled.

"It is chocolate ice cream sister. It's a favorite among the humans."

"I love it." She said with a smile.

Thaira disappeared after dinner. So Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce did what they did every night that the world wasn't in crisis. They sat around their game room bored beyond all reason. After watching Bruce and Thor play a game of chess for about an hour Tony had had enough.

"Alright we need to do something, anything!"

"I'd like to try one of those, oh what do you call them, video games again." Steve replied.

"You should have said something earlier! Jarvis what games do we have."

After an hour of kicking Steve's but at Mario Cart, Tony convinced Thor and Bruce to join in. That's when the real competition began.

"Hey I think I have the hang of this now." Steve said as his car passed Tony's.

"Oh no you don't!"

A few minutes later Thaira walked in to find them laughing and yelling at each other over the stupidest things.

"Sister, Where has thee been?" Thou are missing a great time. You should try this Mario Cart." Thor said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"Oh there is no need brother. I shall win this easier than I thought." She said looking Tony straight in the eye.

"Win what?"

"Nothing Thor, I shall try it."

Bruce handed her a controller and she seemed to be having fun. They all enjoyed themselves. Thaira laughed with them and seemed to be herself; at least that's what Thor told them. Finally they all left to go to bed. Thaira said her goodnight first.

"Goodnight Thor, It's been good to see thee." She said as she gave her brother a quick hug.

"Goodnight warriors of Midguard, I have enjoyed this day in your realm." When she walked past Tony and Steve she softly whispered, "Thou will have to try harder than that to change my mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review! I love to hear any suggestions for my story!

Red lights flashed and a siren blasted waking every living being in the mansion at six in the morning. Some how Tony dragged himself out of bed and made it down to the kitchen.

"This better be good Jarvis." He grunted unhappily.

"Sir the Mandarin has taken everyone in Stark tower prisoner. He's demanding that you return the ring you took from him yesterday."

"Crap I shouldn't have built that tower." Tony growled.

"Good morning to you too sir." Jarvis said sarcastically.

Thor, who was always an early riser, was ready for action and had already had three cups of coffee. Steve had just changed into his battle suit and Bruce sat quietly with a mocha, everyone knew that any minute he could turn into the Hulk. That's when Thaira showed up. She was dressed for battle, buts that's how all Asguardians dress anyway. Her blond hair was frizzy and needed combed out.

"What is happening?" She questioned.

"Sister join us in battle. Tony's great foe the Mandarin has returned. We shall just have to teach him another lesson." Thor said with a smile.

"Hey who took the Mandarin's ring anyway." Steve asked.

"I did." Tony said with a smile as he walked into the room wearing his gleaming gold and red suit of armor.

"Why did I even bother asking." Steve said as he picked up his star-spangled shield.

"You ready guys?" Everyone nodded. "Alright Avengers, assemble."

The group left for Stark Tower. Thaira hesitated wondering what to do.

"We could always use more help Thaira." Steve said generously.

"Thou are sure?"

"I wouldn't lie, especially to a lady like you."

"I shall join thee and see the so-called great Avengers assemble." She said with determination.

The Mandarin stood on the roof of Stark Tower waiting patiently. He had frozen every window and door of the building into a solid block of ice. Everyone inside was trapped, with no way out. The police were doing what they could to break th ice but their efforts were mostly in vain when up against this super villain. That's what state of affairs were when the Avengers arrived. Tony flew up to the roof with Thor and Thaira while Hulk and Captain America worked on rescuing the people inside.

"Stark, It's good to see you." The Mandarin said with an over-confident smile.

"Alright Mandarin, let the people out of my building or I'll can kick your butt with my friends again."

"Have you brought my tenth ring?"

"We do not bargain with the likes of thee." Thor answered.

"Lets just get this over with so I can get back to bed." Tony said very determined.

"I'd be careful if I were you Stark. There are people inside this building. Some very special people."

"Pepper!" Tony exclaimed. "Jarvis find her!"

"Sir, She's inside. He's blocked all cell phone reception."

"Let her go Mandarin!" Tony yelled.

"Let who go?" Thaira whispered to Thor.

"Not now sister." He gripped his hammer harder ready for a battle.

Tony and the Mandarin had started fighting. Repulsor blasts mixed with blasts of fire and ice filled the air. Thor entered the fight with a clash of thunder rocking the sky. Lighting followed stronger than ever. Tony looked over his shoulder surprised to find Thaira fighting alongside her brother. The Mandarin fought like a true master of martial arts, it didn't help that he possessed nine rings with unbelievable powers. The two Avengers and the little sister had their work cut out for them.

"And who do we have here." The Mandarin said after he had backed up, turned and found himself face to face with Thaira. "This is a dangerous place, you wouldn't want to get hurt little girl." He sent a blast of fire straight to her face. She blocked it with her hammer. Thaira glared at him fiercely and brought her hammer down on his had with a flash of lightning.

"I am a warrior! Thou fool!"

"You'll regret that girl!" He said with flames in his eyes. He sent a powerful blast that sent her plummeting off the building.

"Sister!" Thor shouted fearfully. The villain sent another blast which affected gravity. It made Thor crash through the roof of the building. Tony who had seen Thaira fall flew after her. She had dropped her hammer making her unable to fly. He caught her before she hit the earth.

"Number 1." He said proudly.

"Hammer!" She yelled infuriated. The ancient weapon flew to her hand.

"I didn't think you'd join this fight. You ok?"

"I would never miss a battle like this. Now if thou does not mind I shall teach this Mandarin never to mess with an Asguardian princess again!" She spun her hammer and took off flying, determined to win this fight. Lightning crossed the sky, the sister and brother of thunder were about to make a storm.

Hulk and Steve had made their way into the fight. Thaira returned quite angry. Thor had taken the lead in the battle and his expression seemed to be relieved at the sight of his sister, safe and sound. With her brother on one side and Tony on the other Thaira shot bolts of blue lightning at the Mandarin fiercely. He had knocked the Hulk off the building and pushed Iron Man into the roof with the anti-gravity beam again. The Mandarin made his mistake when kept his attention on Steve and Thor. Thaira came up behind him hitting him with a bolt of lighting. Th Mandarin was stunned just long enough for Tony to escape his gravity blast. The Avengers taking advantage of this weak moment surrounded the villain.

"Surrender." Steve said.

"You haven't won this battle yet." He said with a smile. Then he disappeared without a trace.

"You guys don't see him too, right?" Tony said after opening his helmet.

"Nay, He is gone." Thor said in disbelief.

"Fury needs to know about this now." Steve said.

After about an hour of smashing ice with their hammers Thor and Thaira were able to break all the ice that had encased the tower. Tony carefully kept track of every person who came out of the tower. He hugged Pepper when she came out very relieved to see her safe.

The people were safe and SHIELD had arrived to investigate the mysterious disappearance of the Mandarin. Thaira found Tony on the rooftop overlooking the city.

"I would like to thank thee for saving me." She said with a smile.

"It was nothing, no different then what we do everyday."

"You might be cocky Tony Stark but you're a true warrior with the heart of a hero." She said and then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Your not so bad yourself princess, even though you just lost our bet."

"Thou has only saved 249 people today." She said victoriously.

"No way! Jarvis what was our final count."

"249, Sir."

Thor, Bruce, and Steve had walked up behind the to and were watching the argument with amusement.

"Hey Steve could you help me for a minute." Tony said.

"Yeah." Steve walked over and Tony immediately shot a repulsor blast at him throwing him off the roof.

"Stark!" He yelled.

Tony immediately grabbed him and brought him back onto the roof.

"250." Tony said sounding quite pleased with himself.

"That does not count. YOU put him in danger."

"It does count!"

"Nay, it does not!"

"Sir you have a call." Jarvis interrupted.

"Not now Jarvis."

"Sir its important."

"Fine! What?! Oh um nothing." He turned to the Avengers. "Hey guys I need to go, I'll see you later and this is not a text from Pepper that I'm reading. Fly away now. Uh I mean Bye." He flew off quickly. Steve who was still mad at Tony looked at Bruce who was reading a text message.

"That was strange."

"Not really." Bruce replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Considering that I just texted Pepper, No."

"You are brilliant." Steve said with a smile.

Thor had walked over to his sister who was staring in the direction that Tony had flown away in.

"So sister, are thou returning to Asguard?"

"No Thor," She said with a dreamy look on her face. "I like Midguard, forget Asguard, Let's stay.

"Thaira don't fall for him."

"Thou are far too late brother, I already have."


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review! (I'm not above begging!)

The flicker of torchlight gave the cold stone walls a faint glow. Shadows danced like fiery beasts against the walls. The prison was eerie and silent except for the sound of quiet footsteps pacing on the stone floor. Pacing quietly and intently was Loki, the little brother of Thor and the older brother of Thaira. He had been in this prison for six months after his attempt to take over the Midguard. His dark eyes shifted impatiently. He was waiting for something or someone. A flash of light appeared out of nowhere. Loki stopped pacing and glanced at it undaunted. On the other side of the cell stood the powerful sorceress, the Enchantress.

"It's about time!" He spat out with irritation.

"You know how these things take time Loki." She said with a dark smile.

"Has she caused an uproar as planned?"

"Oh, your sister has done well. More than you have ever expected."

"Give me details Enchantress! Do you realize how bored I am waiting here?!" He snapped.

"Someone's cranky today." She replied with fake sympathy.

"Tell me what she's done!"

"Did one of those Pixar films make thee cry again?"

"No! Not at all. That's the only entertainment they give me access to! It's not my fault Toy Story 3 was depressing!"

"Well I'll cheer you up." She said as she walked over to a chair and sat down. The blond-haired and green-eyed beauty continued speaking while filing her nails.

"Enchantress! Tell me!"

"Alright, alright. Your sister is in love with the one called Iron Man or Tony Stark."

Loki burst out laughing and so did the Enchantress. It was never expected that the perfect Asguardian princess would fall in love with the bad boy of the Avengers.

"That is useful." Loki said with an evil smile.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'll get my revenge on my brother by destroying his oh so special Avengers. My sister will be the perfect distraction and perfect weapon to pull them apart."

"And how are we doing that?"

"Feed the fire, Enchantress. It's as simple as that."

"I can do that, no problem. What of your brother? He not stupid you know." She said sounding interested for the first time in the whole conversation.

"You're right he's not stupid, he's an idiot. Give him a distraction and he won't even notice that you have been there. He shall fear for th heart of my sister. The last time it was broken all of Asguard suffered for it. I've never seen such a storm since. Let that be his distraction, and with what I know of Stark that should be easy."

"What of the other two?"

"Pick one and use a love potion on him. If he is madly in love with Thaira then that will complicate the situation making them vulnerable to defeat."

"Are you sure of this?" She said skeptically.

"Humans are creatures of emotions. They are stubborn and can never get along. They will fight to the death over the stupidest of matters, including love. It shall work. Did you find me the ally from Midguard that I have chosen?"

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Just then with another flash of light the Mandarin appeared. He looked stunned at first but immediately regained his composure.

"Where am I?!" The Mandarin said hostilely.

"Welcome, great Mandarin." Loki said calmly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Loki, who was once brother of Thor."

"Oh, you're the one who tried and failed to take our world." He said smugly.

"Yes." Loki said with disapproval. "Speaking of the Avengers and my brother, I have a proposition for you."

"You have nothing I want."

"Oh really if that's what you say." Loki said as he held up the tenth ring.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Stark took this from you didn't he?"

"Hand it over! How did you get that?!" The Mandarin said with anger in his tone.

"I have my ways." Loki said slyly. "Are you interested in my proposition now?"

"I'm listening."

"Will you two just get this over with!" Enchantress interrupted with disgust.

"Quiet Enchantress! Now where was I. Oh yes your ring."

The Mandarin looked like he was about to start a fight with the Asguardian but something held him back. Maybe it was the possibility that Loki would wear the ring and harness its powers himself.

"I shall give you the ring and Stark is yours to destroy and do as you please, as long as you become my ally and help me destroy the Avengers."

"And what would that mean?" The Mandarin sounded uncertain.

"It means we do whatever it takes and it doesn't matter what hearts we break." Loki said knowing quite well that it would be his own little sister with the broken heart.

The Mandarin paused. He looked intently at Loki and then to the ring. He seemed to have made up his mind.

"I agree," was all he said.

"The days of the Avengers are numbered," Loki said as he shook his new ally's hand.

"All thanks to my dearest little sister."


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review! I love to hear any comments, ideas, and constructive criticism for my story!

Thor placed the gleaming silver helmet on his head. He took it off then put it back on as he looked in the mirror. Jane had called the Avengers looking to meet Thor while she was in New York for a conference. He had been overjoyed at the sound of her voice and had spoken on the phone with her for over an hour. Which was worth it even though he had to listen to all of the obnoxious taunts from Tony and his sister. Thaira was making herself at home with the Avengers and was doing an excellent job at annoying her brother. Thor finally put the helmet on and left his room. When he made his way to the game room he found Tony teaching Thaira how to play to pool.

"Thaira thou are a princess and the pride of Asguard and thou are playing pool?" He hinted, not liking that she was trying to spend more time with Tony.

"Thou said it was an enjoyable game, so I asked Tony to teach me it." She said sweetly.

"So I see." Thor said unhappily.

"So where are you meeting Jane?" Tony questioned cheerfully.

"At some place named Starbucks, I shall be back later." Thor left quickly before Tony and Thaira started a tirade of teasing.

"Alright so now that your brother is out-of-the-way, lets settle our little bet." Tony said in mischievous tone.

"Well we can all see that you are such a good loser so how about you go and dress like an Asguardian."

"Princess you're the one who needs to go and dress like an iron man fan girl."

"I won don't you remember." She said with superiority in her voice.

"Stop denying it! I won!" Tony said with agitation.

"Well the only way to solve this dispute is to get an outside opinion. "

"I guess that's fair enough but your only avoiding the inevitable." Tony said with a cocky smile.

Fifteen minutes later the entire tale had been explained to Bruce. Bruce was quite unhappy about making the decision and Steve was there knowing whatever happened it would be a disaster.

"Come on Bruce tell Princess here that I won and get this over with." Tony said with the most bored expression on his face.

"Give him time Stark." Steve said annoyed, mostly because Tony had said that for the past five minutes straight.

"Alright, here's what I think." Bruce said at last. "Well Tony is right because technically 250 people were saved but Thaira is right because one of the people saved Tony purposely put in danger (Steve glares at Tony) So I think it should be called a tie and both of you should dress up, Tony as a Viking and Thaira as a fan girl and stand in front of Stark Tower."

"What!" Tony yelled sounding upset and looking like it too. Thaira stood quietly but the look on her face was a mixture of anger and despair. Steve laughed so hard that he was crying . Bruce laughed too. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

"I cannot believe this, I look stupid." Thaira said as she walked up to Tony wearing an imitation of the iron man suit which was red jeans, a long sleeved shirt which was red and gold-colored and had "Go Iron Man! and Go Avengers! written on it. Her long blond hair was in a pony tail and had red streaks in it. "I thought you meant that I would be wearing a suit of armor not this terrible outfit." She said with a glare.

"Well you make stupid look good, if that's any comfort to you." Tony said as he unhappily but on a viking helmet.

"No it's no comfort, but this is." She said with a smile as she put on a red cloak that completely concealed the outfit.

"Hey you can't do that!" Tony protested.

"I'm wearing the outfit. You never said that I couldn't wear anything over it." She smiled being very pleased with herself and then walked outside Stark Tower.

"You're a blond you're not supposed to be that smart." Tony mumbled unhappily to himself.

The next fifteen minutes the two made fools of themselves as Tony pretended to sing like an Asguardiam (but actually just made fun of them) and Thaira screamed that she loved the Avengers and Iron Man at the top of her lungs. Both couldn't help laughing at the looks on people's faces. That's when Thor and Jane walked by. Thaira and Tony exchanged mischievous glances.

"Would you like to join me in embarrassing my brother?"

"I would love to, your highness." Tony said with a smile.

Thor and Jane were holding hands happily, when all of a sudden Thaira and Tony started waving to them and yelling Thor's name.

"Thor! Thor!"

"Thaira! Tony!" Thor exclaimed with bewielderment.

"Hey look I'm you." Tony said in the worst Asguardian accent ever as he hit himself in the head with a hammer saying "I am Thor Odinson."

"Thou are no Asguardian Tony Stark." Thaira said laughing. "You must be the pretty girl from Midguard that Thor wouldn't stop whining about missing. " Thaira said to Jane. Jane smiled sweetly looking at Thor.

"Who is this Thor?" Jane said in her matter of fact tone.

"My sister, Thaira." He said as he gave Thaira dagger eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Thaira." Jane shook the princess's hand and then glared at Tony who was still being obnoxious.

"It is a pleasure to meet thee Jane. Thor has told us much of thee. He even wrote a ballad to thee that goes like this-"

"Thaira stop! I need to speak to thee, alone!"

Thor took her hand and dragged her across the street to an ally where they could talk alone.

"Wait, Thor don't make her leave she's succeeded in curing my boredom for the past twenty minutes." Tony yelled in an obnoxious way.

Thor glared at his sister angrily. She saw the expression on his face and immediately became silent.

"Thaira, Thou has been acting like a fool. Thou are an Asguardian princess, you must act as such!"

"Tony and I were just teasing thee."

"Sister thou must return home now! Why are you acting like this?! Why are thee dressed like this?! Is it because of Stark?!"

"No, I wouldn't have been out there if it wasn't for you." She shot back.

"What!"

"Thor I was there with Tony because he made a bet with me if the Avengers did not save 250 people in 24 hours I could take thee home. I was desperate brother so I made the deal but I lost so I did what any Asguardian did, I lived up to my word but that didn't mean I found some way to get around part of it."

Thor gave her a hug, this totally surprised his sister.

"So he hasn't changed thee? Thee is still willful and bratty!" Thor said happily.

"No, brother I have not changed. I'm disappointed in your lack of faith. Thou knows me better. Oh but I still would have said what I said to Jane no matter what was going on."

"That would not surprise me sister. I have one question thee, do you love Stark?"

"Yea, Thor." She said in a sweet, dreamy voice.

"Thaira stop this now. Father would never let thee marry him and more importantly he will break your heart. Sister he's not good enough for thee."

"I love him Thor."

"He does not love thee Thaira. He has a girlfriend, Pepper Potts."

"No it can't be, he's in love with a plant!" She exclaimed.

"No sister, she's a human and Tony really does love her."

"If I have my way, he'll change his mind soon enough." She said with a bitter smile as she walked away toward Stark Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy! Please Review and thanks for the reviews that I have!**

Steve Rogers scanned the buildings that surrounded him. Memories from the past came flooding back. He remembered this street in down town New York City when it had been in its hayday. The buildings that had been new and beautiful in the forties were now rundown and falling apart. He came down here to be somewhere that he knew, when he wanted to escape the modern times. He sighed and continued his walk. Things had been crazy at the Avengers Mansion, Princess Thaira had been undergoing SHIELD's vigorous trial testing to become part of the Avengers. She was doing a beautiful job except for the fact that she got mad at Fury for saying her aim was off, and then she caught his jacket on fire with her lightning. Tony laughed pretty hard at it but Fury was well, furious. To make it worse Thaira wouldn't talk to him now. Thor was trying to make peace between the two, which wasn't working at all. That's when Steve had decided to take a walk and ended up here.

"Things have changed." He commented in a sullen tone as he walked down the street.

"Help! Ahhhhh!" Was the scream of a woman who pierced the air. Captian America immediately was in action. His slow dragging pace became a run toward the cries for help. He found a beautiful woman with blonde hair frantically screaming. Her green eyes radiated fear.

"Oh, help! Please! He took everything!"

"Whats happened Miss?" Steve asked urgently.

"A thief! He stole my purse! My car keys, my i-phone, everything!" She said with frantic tears in her eyes.

"Where did he go?"

"That way," she said in a shaky voice while pointing down a dark ally. Steve ran down the ally with a mission to find this thief and bring him to justice. He was alert and ready when he caught up to a man who running as fast as he could. Captain America grabbed a garbage can lid and threw it in the air like his famous medal shield. It knocked the thief to the ground and gave the hero enough time to catch up to him as he scrambled to his feet the thief smiled. Steve recognized him immediately, but before he had a chance to say anything a hard object struck him from behind and everything went black.

"I knew he would fall for that." The blonde woman, or the Enchantress, said as she stepped around the unconscious Steve.

"He recognized me, do you think that will be a problem." The Mandarin, who was dressed as a thief, said with concern.

"Ha! After my spell he won't even know who you are. He'll be to madly in love to think of anything."

"Well hurry up and get this over with. I want to destroy Stark and make him suffer." The Mandarin smiled at the thought.

"Patient Mandarin, Loki keeps his promises. Stark will be yours to do as you please. As soon as the Avengers are destroyed." She smiled as she opened a small glass vial that was filled with a pink liquid.

"Just one drop of this love potion and he'll be so much in love with Princess Thaira that he will do anything to win her heart." She poured one drop on the unconscious Steve's lips. Then she whispered into his ear, "The only love you have is the princess from afar, Princess Thaira and non other."

The Mandarin look unimpressed. "Are you done?"

"It is done, I shall return to Asguard and tell Loki of our success. I will contact you when we are ready to attack, well more likely when the Avengers disassemble." She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Mandarin smiled evilly and walked away.

The Avengers had been searching for Steve all day when Thaira decided to search an old area of the city. There had been no sign of him anywhere. She scanned the area seeing no sign of Steve until, there he was walking down the street as if he hadn't been missing all day.

"Steve! I have found thee!" She screamed in delight.

"Thaira," He said with a blissful smile as she ran up to him.

"We have been searching for thee all day, Art thou alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I didn't mean to worry you guys, especially you princess."

"Are thou sure that thou are alright?" She said somewhat puzzled at his adoring eyes and his look of bliss at the sight of her.

"I've never been better."

"I am glad, I was worried for thee." She said with a with obvious relief.

"I'm sorry that I upset you!" Steve said more upset then Thaira had been.

"I am fine. Do not worry for me, but we must tell the other that thou are ok."

"But I was hoping we could spend some time together princess."

"Later Steve, lets go." She half dragged him home to the Avengers Mansion. Steve didn't mind her constant chatter, he was in complete bliss. Why had he not realized how amazing the princess was before? He loved her. He never thought that he would fall in love again but he just did. He hoped that she would love him. That was now his greatest fear, how would he win the heart of this beautiful, fierce maiden of Asguard? There had to be a way and he would find it.

Everyone was glad to see that Steve was safe when the two returned.

"What happened to you? Did you forget where you were? I mean that is common with people your age." Tony said with his usual sarcasm.

"I'm fine guys, I wasn't gone for that long."

"It's been eight hours." Bruce said.

"I just lost track of time that's all." Steve replied as he smiled looking toward the princess. He then walked away leaving the group bewildered at his behavior.

That night everything was quiet. Steve walked into Tony's workshop. Tony was building another suit of armor and didn't even notice Captain America's presence. When he noticed he stopped and looked completely surprised.

"Is everything alright Steve?"

"Everything is fine."

"Uh then why are you in my armory?"

"I want to ask you a for some advice."

"Advice? From me?! Record this everyone! Steve wants my advice.!"

"Tony be serious!" Steve shouted.

Tony was silent.

"Tony I'm in love but she barely notices that I exist."


	7. Chapter 7

Bright sun rays filled the dull room as the princess finished brushing her hair. Her long blonde locks were a competitive rival to the golden sunbeams that flooded her bedroom. She had been up long before sunrise and was quite bored. To all the other Avengers dismay both Thor and Thaira insisted on be up before dawn. Neither could help it, this was just one of the ways that life was different in Asguard compared to Midguard. The princess would often spend these early mornings watching the sun rise and thinking of home. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, the fact was that she missed home. Thaira had never spent much time away from Asguard and had never been this far away, so living on Midguard was an adventure. One that she had longed for, for quite some time. She loved the excitement, the suspense, the grueling battles, and of course Tony but even with all of that she still felt a tugging at her heart for her Asguard. Thaira thoughts of home vanished immediately, when something red caught her eye. There was a rose laid on the window sill, outside the window, and beneath it was a note.

"What is this?" She said as she carefully opened the window and grabbed the delicate flower. The princess gently picked up the neatly folded paper that was below it. She opened the letter and read intently.

"How, how lovely." She said with a gentle smile and a slight blush as she read the letter.

"NO more coffee for Thor!" Tony said with a hostile stare towards the Asguardian.

"What peeves the man of iron to command Thor so?" Thor said slightly irritated.

"You woke me up with a thunderstorm, literally! Do you realize its 9:00 am and that I never wake up this early unless it's an emergency?!"

"Yeah Thor, What's with the storm?" Steve said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why is it that every time there is a storm thou blames Thor? I did nothing."

"Then who did?" Bruce said with a yawn.

"Good morning brother! Good morning warriors of Midgaurd! Is not this day wonderful?" Thaira said dancing around the kitchen. Her hair was braided and a bright, delicate red rose was is it.

"What's wrong with her?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"There is your storm my comrades." Thor replied with a smile.

"Wait? What did you call me Thor?!"

"Nothing my sister- where did that flower come from?" Thor's smile disappeared when he saw the flower.

"Oh that, that was a gift." She said with a sly smile.

"From whom, sister?" Everyone stared at Thaira, Thor looked worried and protective, Tony just wanted to annoy her, Bruce found this interesting and Steve wore a somber somewhat nervous look on his face.

"I don't know." She stated bluntly.

Thor looked puzzled, "Where did it come from?"

"Come on Thor don't you get it, little miss bossy princess has a secret admirer." Tony said quite happy at Thor's discontentment.

"What?!" The astonished Asguardian replied.

"You have guessed right, Tony. Maybe thou knows something about it or who gave it to me." Thaira said, giving him a hopeful stare.

"Come on it was easy to guess! I don't know anything! I mean it's not my fault that I'm a genius and your brother isn't."

"Well it does not matter. What does is that whoever it is can write beautifully." She said with a sweet smile.

"He wrote to thee!" Thor was not happy at all.

"Yes, he wrote a letter and-"

"This coward must reveal himself! Any man who thinks himself worthy of my sister must battle my father or in his absence myself for the right to court her! " Thor exclaimed with a slam of his fist on the counter that was next to him.

"Thor thou cannot tell me what to do! You have no right!"

"Oh is big brother Thor being overprotective?" Tony said with a smirk.

"Brother you are over reacting. There is nothing to fear, it was just a note." Thaira defended fiercely.

"Written by a coward!"

Steve stared Thor wide-eyed for a moment. Tony rolled his eyes and gave Steve a "come on don't be such a wimp" glare.

"Well I think it was a lovely gesture and much more sweet then battling for my hand. Really, after one battle with father most of my dates are terrified so out of their wits that they forget about our date and leave cowering."

"Now Thor don't you think your over reacting it's just a stupid flower." Bruce said with emphasis on "stupid."

"No, not at all." Thor said firmly.

"Well it does not matter what any of _you_ think. All that matters is what _I_ think." Thaira shouted and then left the room bringing the conversation to an utter halt. All were quiet as a rumble of thunder rocked the sky.

That afternoon Thaira was practicing with her hammer outside. She flung lightning bolts here and there with a rumble of thunder rocking the air. She smiled at her work and paused to take a break. Brushing a blond lock out of her face she then swung her hammer around quite contented. Crash! Thunder shook the sky. Thaira did not seem surprised, considering that she did not make this rumble, but rolled her icy blue eyes not even turning to see him.

"What does thou want, brother?"

"I would like you to meet a friend."

"Whom may I ask?" She said with a smirk not feeling like cooperating with him. She turned to face him and was surprised to see standing beside him was a tall beautiful woman with long red hair. She smiled kindly towards the princess.

"Sister, this is Lady Pepper. Lady Pepper this is my sister Thaira, Princess of Asguard."

Pepper offered a hand to the princess to shake. Thaira shook it quite awkwardly still not use to this customary greeting of Midguardians.

"It's so nice to meet you Thaira. I have heard so much about you. On our last date Tony told me how much excitement there has been with you joining the Avengers."

"Yea, This has been quite an adventure." The princess replied with a bitter sweet smile.


End file.
